


Shopping (For Needs)

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shopping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce take a trip to the grocery store together.





	Shopping (For Needs)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Are we out of bread?” 

Natasha looked up from the report she was typing up to see Bruce in the doorway of their home office. He looked disappointed. 

“Is there any in the cupboard?” she asked. The last time she’d checked there had been a couple pieces left. 

“No,” he said frowning. “I just looked.” 

“Then we’re out,” she said with a shrug.  “I was planning on going to the store later, just add it to the list.” 

“I’ll go with you,” he said. 

She nodded and turned back to her report. “Give me an hour.” 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod before wandering off, probably to figure out what to eat for lunch now. 

It was still weird, living together just the two of them. They’d made the decision to move out of the Avengers Facility a few months ago. The new team didn’t need them on missions anymore and Natasha knew living at the large facility was sometimes stressful for him. 

When Natasha first started her path to try and make up for the atrocities she’d committed in her past, she didn’t think there would be enough missions in the world, enough saving the world from global catastrophes to redeem herself. But when Bruce first mentioned wanting to find a place together, she’d been far more open to the idea of settling down and hanging up her jumpsuit than she thought she would. 

Getting used to life without the constant activity of the facility or missions waiting for her was a process. Her new status as a consultant for the new team meant she could work from home most days and the quiet was enough to suffocate her some days. When Bruce was home it was better, his constant moving around a reminder that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

She finished up her report and sent it off to Sam and left to find Bruce. He was at the kitchen table with his own laptop, squinting at the screen. 

“You ready?” she asked. 

He looked away from the screen and blinked a few times before nodding. “Let’s go.” 

Natasha grabbed the list from the fridge and they grabbed their coats from the mudroom. She took the keys to Bruce’s car and followed him into the garage. Her car was a little too conspicuous for a trip to the grocery store. 

“Do you want me to drive?” Bruce asked her over the top of the car. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed and got into the passenger’s seat. Smirking to herself she slid into the driver’s seat. 

Natasha started up the engine and heard the click of Bruce’s seatbelt. She glanced over to see him clutching his seat already. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she said rolling her eyes, hitting the button to open the garage door. 

“Don’t drive like a maniac,” he shot back at her and Natasha hit the gas pedal a little harder than necessary to pull out of the garage. 

Ten minutes later, she pulled into the grocery store parking lot. 

“See, we made it in one piece,” she teased, pulling the key out of the ignition. 

Bruce got out quickly and made a show of fixing his jacket as he rounded to car to fall into step beside her.

“That’s debatable.” 

Natasha bumped his shoulder and rolled her eyes. He thought she drove recklessly and she knew he was the most cautious driver on the planet. It was an argument they had every time they had to ride somewhere together. Natasha slipped the keys into his pocket as a peace offering. 

Bruce grabbed a cart when the entered the store and Natasha pulled out the list. 

“Where to first?” Bruce asked. 

Natasha grabbed the front of the cart and steered him in the direction of the produce section. She stopped to survey the carrots and turned to Bruce. 

“Do you wanna grab a bag of potatoes?” 

He nodded and walked off to find potatoes. She picked up some carrots along with lettuce and a few peppers and put them in the cart. Bruce came back with the potatoes and a bunch of bananas and dropped them in the cart. 

“Anything else over here?” he asked. 

Natasha double checked the list before shaking her head. 

“After you,” he said, making a sweeping gesture with a little smirk. 

Natasha chuckled softly and lead the way through the bakery section. She heard the cart slow down behind her and glanced back to see that Bruce had stopped to look at the display of cookies. 

“Tasha,” he called out and Natasha felt her insides warm at the nickname. 

Natasha backtracked to stand beside him. He had a package of chocolate chip cookies in one hand and peanut butter in the other, weighing his options. 

“What kind do you like best?” Bruce asked her, looking over with raised eyebrows. 

Natasha looked past the options in his hands and picked up the snickerdoodles. 

“These ones,” she told him. 

He nodded and set down the chocolate chip ones and took the package from her. He put both of them in the cart and started pushing the cart again. 

Natasha followed him with a small smile on her face. Bruce did things like that a lot. Just little things like that, that almost didn’t matter, but meant the world to her. 

She picked up some meat from the back wall and guided Bruce down the aisle with pasta. She grabbed a box spaghetti noodles and macaroni as well. 

“What do you feel like for dinner?” She asked Bruce as she put the boxes of noodles in the cart. 

“I don’t know,” he answered with a shrug. 

She gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Really?” she asked moving down the aisle. “Nothing sounds good?” 

He shrugged again, grabbing a loaf of Italian bread as they rounded the corner to go up the next aisle. 

“What do you want?” 

“Laura sent a stew recipe the other day that looks good,” she said. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

She stopped in the cereal aisle and put a box of Bruce’s favorite in the cart. 

“Does that mean you’re going to make it?” she asked with a huge grin. 

Cooking was not Natasha’s strong suit. She knew enough not to starve to death, but not everything she tried to make was particularly edible. Bruce had a way in the kitchen that Natasha had been jealous of since before they battled Ultron. 

Bruce narrowed his eyes but she could see him fighting a smile. 

“Of course,” he agreed after a few moments. “How much more is on the list?” 

“Bored already?” she teased. 

They walked down the chip aisle and he grabbed a bag of pretzels as they passed. 

He looked longingly at the items in the cart before looking back over at her. 

“I’m hungry,” he admitted. 

“We need eggs and a loaf of bread and we’ll be done,” she assured him. 

They passed the cookie aisle and there was a woman at the end handing out free samples. 

“Would either of you like to try these new low calorie brownie snacks?” the woman asked as they passed. 

Natasha started to say no thank you, but Bruce took two of the offered samples and nudged the cart out of the way of other shoppers. He ate one of the samples in one bite, chewing it thoughtfully for a moment. 

“How is it?” Natasha asked when he finished chewing. 

He tilted his head and shrugged. 

“Not bad.” He held out the other sample to her. “Try it.” 

Natasha turned her head and opened her mouth for him to feed her the brownie. He obliged and she ate the piece. He was right it wasn’t bad, but she’d much rather have a real brownie. 

“It’s alright,” she told him when they reached the eggs. 

She opened the package to make sure they were all intact and when she looked back up Bruce was gone. Confused, she steered the cart around the corner and found him looking over the ice cream freezers. 

“You’ve got quite the sweet tooth today,” she pointed out. 

He picked a pint of cookie dough with a shrug and put it in the cart. 

“That’s everything,” she announced, putting the list back in her pocket. 

Bruce took over steering the cart and got in line at one of the checklanes. Natasha watched him while they waited. He fidgeted with the keys in his pocket, looked over the magazines on the rack before promptly shaking his head and looking away. He seemed antsy so Natasha reached out and took his hand, lightly running her thumb across his knuckles. 

Bruce relaxed under her touch and only let go to load their groceries onto the belt. He made small talk with the cashier and Natasha held back a laugh at just how domestic all of this was. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked her when they were walking back out to the car. 

“Oh nothing,” Natasha told him, slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow and laid her head on his shoulder. “I was just thinking.” 

He stopped the cart at the car and opened the trunk. 

“Care to share?” he asked as they put the bags in the trunk. 

“Come here.” She grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him flush against her. 

His eyes flicked down to her lips and she leaned up to kiss him soundly. When she let him go and pulled away he looked a little dazed with a goofy grin on his face. 

“What was that for?” he asked. 

Natasha shrugged and bit her lip. “Because I could.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows at her but didn’t say anything. He unlocked the car and went to put the cart in the closest corral. Natasha got in the passenger’s seat and waited for Bruce to get back. 

He silently got in the driver’s seat and started up the car. He reached over the middle console to take her hand in his. Natasha smiled softly to herself and gave his hand a soft squeeze. It was moments like this that chased the uncertainty away. The two of them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @natashasbanner for more of these two.


End file.
